Users typically have to interact with multiple media devices to determine whether there is anything available through those media devices that may be of interest. For example, a user will have to turn on a television and view the listings in a guide to determine what is available. With the increasing amount of content available to users, and the increasing number of media devices and media sources available to a single user, it has become onerous for users to keep track of what media of interest is available, or through which source(s) they can consume the media. Furthermore, even if a user is aware that particular media content of interest is available or will become available, the user may have forgotten about the media content by the time that the media content becomes available, or by the time that it would be convenient for the user to consume the media content. For example, a user who has lost track of time may miss the start of a live sports game that the user was interested in watching. As another example, new media may be made available for streaming via a media device, but if the user is not interacting with the media device, the user would not be aware that the new media has been made available.